This invention relates generally to an improved structure for a flexible tube adapted for use in a fluid clutch, brake or other friction assembly.
One known type of fluid friction assembly utilizes a torus-shaped flexible tube. The tube is expanded by fluid under pressure resulting in the selective engagement of friction discs, which in turn transmit or absorb rotational torque. The tube rotates in a clutch assembly about the shaft of the clutch. Over time the tube may deteriorate, and require replacement.
Replacing the original tube with another torus-shaped tube often requires significant disassembly of the clutch, since the tube is positioned about the shaft. Time to disassemble the clutch, however, is not always available. Therefore, replacement tubes, having a generally toroidal shape, are split and have two ends. This allows a tube to be placed over the shaft. Known split tubes operate satisfactorily only when the clutch is operated at less than full speed. At full speed, the loose ends of the split tube may be flung radially outwardly, preventing proper operation of the clutch.
The prior art has attempted to overcome these difficulties by taping, or applying other adhesives to secure the ends of the split tube together. These methods have not, however, provided a consistently effective replacement tube capable of operation at high rotational speeds. Thus, prior art split tubes have typically only been used as temporary replacements in most industrial clutches.